Secret Lives of the Kaiba Brothers
by Milkater
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba both have a secret they must, at all costs, keep from each other. Will they discover the stupidity of their actions? Just a bit of harmless fun.
1. The Day Begins

Seto POV

It was the routine for Seto Kaiba. Wake up, get dresses, get in the limo, do required tasks at destination, go home, finish any work that still needed to be done, go to bed. Only difference today was that he had never worn anything like today's outfit and had never gone to this destination. No, he wasn't going to college or wearing a work uniform. He was going to a convention. "I hope no-one sees me wearing this costume. I'd never live it down. Especially if Mokuba saw me." Poor Seto kept thinking this over and over again. You see, he was going to an anime convention... In cosplay. Being the rich kid he was, he decided to cosplay as a rich kid. The only anime he had ever watched that had anyone with even a little more money than the average person was Ouran High School Host Club, so he decided to go as Mori.

Mokuba POV

It was the normal routine for Mokuba. Get up, eat breakfast, get dressed, get in limo, do things at destination, go home, play around, go to bed. But today had a twist. He was going to an anime convention. Being part of a rich family, he decided to go as a rich kid. The only show he had seen that had rich people in it was Ouran High School Host Club. He chose to go as Hunny, because they were both short... He also had a toy rabbit that no-one else knew about. "I can't let my brother find out about this. I would never live it down." Poor Mokuba kept thinking over and over again.


	2. The Drive

Seto POV

"Ok, I think I'm ready. Mokuba will still be in the kitchen eating breakfast... Who would have thought that my habit of skipping breakfast would come in handy? Hopefully he doesn't see me leave." Seto said, while looking in the mirror, fixing his wig. He then followed the usual routine but this time, he didn't tell his driver about where they were going, and just gave the address, saying no more for the entire drive.

Mokuba POV

"That sounds like Seto leaving. I can finally get ready for today's special activity." Mokuba said, as he ran up stairs to get into his Hunny costume. To allow his wig to fit on his head, he had cut his hair the night before. He didn't want his Nii-sama to see his short hair. He hadn't thought about how he would explain it that night though. Fixing his tie, he ran downstairs and into the limo. He told the driver where they were going, but to avoid telling Seto at all costs. "I can't wait until we arrive. I'm so excited, I could scream. Can you turn on the stereo to distract me please" He asked the driver. The driver obeyed the younger Kaiba and even put on his favourite song, The Rage Beat from Gravitation (His secret favourite anime. He could never let his brother find out, or he would thing Mokuba was gay or Bi or something, when he was still perfectly straight)


	3. New Identidy

Seto POV

When he arrived, he had no ideas where to go, so he asked someone cosplaying as K from Gravitation. He never told Mokuba that it was his favourite anime, due to how young his little brother was. "Could you tell me where I need to go to sign up, I can't seem to find anything" He asked, hoping that this cosplayer wouldn't work out that he was a Kaiba. The man gave him the directions he needed and left. He seemed in a hurry to leave for some reason. Maybe he needed the bathroom or something like that (also, his voice sounded strangely familiar). Seto couldn't work it out, so he followed the instructions and got to the registration desk. He signed in as Seth Kiba, and hoped that no-one would see through the fake name.

Mokuba POV

When he got out of the limo, he saw someone cosplaying as K from his favourite anime. Going up to him for directions, he realised that it was the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford (although his nametag said Maximillion Pegasus... A fake name perhaps?) . "Pegasus, what are you doing here? I didn't realise you cosplayed." Pegasus explained that it was a secret obsession of his, so he was avoiding being seen. He also explained that he had seen someone earlier that looked familiar so he had hurried away before either party could work out who the other was. Mokuba was then given instructions in trade for confirmation that he wouldn't tell his older brother. "Let's hang out later and compare our day. We can go to my house and Seto would just think I saw you while I was in town." Mokuba suggested and Mr Crawford agreed. After signing in (using the name Mokie Kiba) he went to look around.


	4. Pre Competition

Seto POV

The older orphan had been waiting around for about 20 minutes when the costume design competition was finally called. He had been waiting around by himself for the whole time waiting for the first activity. Why didn't he remember to bring his phone or iPod to play music? Well what's done is done, he decided. "I doubt I'll win, but I can't give up before I even start, can I." Seto thought allowed. He was always raised to try his best at all he did and today wasn't going to be the day he changed his attitude. He went in and got ready for the show. Suddenly, a girl came up to him. She was speaking in English and all he could make out was that her name was Becky and she was dressed up as Elfin from Bakugan. She looked familiar, but he didn't know any Becky's did he?

Mokuba POV

The younger of the brothers heard that the costume competition was going to start in about 10 minutes, so he decided to go and watch. He went in and sat down next to a group of people who were talking about this being the worst con they had ever been to. Mokuba didn't see any problems with the convention so he decided to ignore them. After sitting there a while, he wondered if he would see anyone he knew. At that point, the curtain opened a little and he could a girl that looked about his age. "Wait a minute. That looks like the American professors grand daughter, Rebecca Hopkins." Mokie thought to himself. Then there was an announcement that the show was starting.


	5. The Comp Starts

Seto POV

"I'm regretting that I entered this comp. There are so many better cosplayers, and what if I'm recognised. Maybe I should pull out. But then that would through the schedule off. Ok, I'll go through with it, but I won't stay on stage for any longer than I have too." Seth Kiba rambled, just a little louder than he wanted. Suddenly, the little girl was called out onto the stage to present her costume. Seto knew he was next, and grew even more worried. He was sure that his costume would fail and he would be recognised or he would come in last place. That isn't the best thing to happen to a Kaiba. He held on to the hope that his Kaiba blood would prevail and let him achieve his goal of winning or coming in a high ranking place in the competition. What he had forgotten at this point was that he had no Kaiba blood running through his veins because he was adopted. It was the first time he had ever forgotten that the man who mistreated him wasn't really his father. The Mori cosplayer was then called out onto the stage. Having no-one there to say it to him, he wished himself good luck.

Mokuba POV

The first person he saw come out was Rebecca. She made an excellent Elfin. He had only seen a few episodes of Bakugan: New Vestroia but knew that her Elfin was brilliant. All that needed to be improved on was height but it couldn't be helped. "I wonder who is next. Do I know them? Well, it doesn't matter either way. I hope Becky wins. That is, if I don't see someone else I know, and they do even better." Mokuba said, annoying the people next to him. He decided that it was fun annoying the people who had been mean about his first con, so he decided to continue voicing his thoughts. Then the host announced that the next person was cosplaying as Mori, from Ouran High School Host Club. Mokuba didn't catch the name of the man cosplaying him but thought he said something that sounded like Seto Kaiba, but that was impossible so he decided that it was just his imagination.


	6. Seto's Turn

Seto POV

As he walked out on stage, Seto looked into the audience. There, he saw someone that looked a little like Mokuba, but that couldn't be right. Little Mokie always went shopping on Sundays and refused to miss it for anything. Seto couldn't even get Mokuba to go to Yugi's birthday party last month because it was during his shopping time. Speaking of Yugi, was that the little runt in the front row? "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! HE WILL KNOW IT'S ME FOR SURE!" Seto moved away from the front of the stage and went across the other side, in hopes that Yugi wouldn't notice who it was on stage. As soon as possible, he ran off and hid at the back of the green room, where they were told to wait. He couldn't have Yugi see him. The little duelist would tell the mutt, his girlfriend and the boy who did nothing but hit on the mutts (kinda cute) sister. And for anyone who just read his mind, no he doesn't think Serenity is cute. He doesn't know why he thought that... Ok, he has a crush on her, but he can't go out with her because, 1: she would never accept him and, 2: it would ruin his reputation if he went out with a commoner, even though he couldn't see anything common about her. She could never know that he did something so ridiculous, even though, he had to admit it was fun.

Mokuba POV

The second person looked just like what it sounded like the host had said. It looked just like his brother. It couldn't be him though. His brother would never do anything like this. In fact, he frowned down on it. He thought it was the stupidest thing after Yugi Moto (who he just realised was 3 rows in front of him. How had he missed that hair up until now?) And his friends. Anyway, Seto had said that he had an important business meeting today. Either way, this guy made an awesome Mori. Maybe they should meet up after the comp and act like they know each other. Then they could be the Hunny/Mori picture that people would be expecting. "Wait. He just ran off. I'm worried. I'm gonna go check on him. Excuse me Yugi, what was that cosplayer's name?" Yugi told him what he needed to know then asked if they knew each other. Mokuba quickly explained who he was and why he was there. He also apologised for missing his birthday party but had done it so his brother wouldn't think he would attend a con. At that point he ran off and went looking for "Seth Kiba".


	7. The Brothers Meet

Seto POV

Needing to go to the bathroom, Seto left the green room and tried to avoid being seen by anyone. Just then, he saw Hunny, aka the Mokuba lookalike. It was only then that he realised that it was actually Mokuba. "Where can I hide? Where can I hide? Where can I hide?" Seto thought He realised that there was nowhere to hide so he just tried to look the other way.

Mokuba POV

After walking around backstage, he saw Mori, aka the Seto lookalike. "Why is he looking around like that? And why would he be avoiding me seeing his face?" He then worked out that he wasn't looking at Seth Kiba, but Seto Kaiba. What was his brother doing there? What about his... He had lied about it. Just like Mokuba had lied about all his shopping and not giving it up for anything.


	8. Confessions

Both POV

"Seto. I know it's you. Look at me."

(In a gruff voice) "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do. And you know that I'm Mokuba. We can't fool each other. You should know that"

(In his normal voice) "And so should you. When did you realise that it was me?"

I thought you looked like you when you were on stage, but I couldn't believe it. Especially since you had told me you had business today."

"Same. So does that mean that this was your reason for shopping so much? (Mokuba nodded) And have you told Yugi that this is the reason you missed his party?"

"Just told him. I take it that you saw him in the audience and that's why you ran off stage? (Seto nodded) And you were afraid he would recognise you and tell Serenity?"

(Turning bright red) "Why would I care if she knew?"

"I know you like her. I won't tell. By the way, Pegasus is coming around tonight. And can Becky come?"

"Where was Golden Eye? And who is Becky?"

"Mr Crawford was dressed up as K from Gravitation... I don't know. And Becky was Elfin from Bakugan: NV"

"You watch Gravitation? And we don't know any Becky. I've told you before, don't talk to strangers."

"Of course we know Becky. Professor Hopkins' granddaughter."

"Oh, right. And Gravitation?"

"I'm not gonna get out of that one am I?"

"No."


	9. Revelation

Both POV

(Turning even redder than his brother and that was very red) "It's not that I'm gay or anything. I swear I'm not. You have to believe me. I just like the music and the characters are funny and I love Ryuichi's bear that looks like a bunny and I think it's sweet that it says being gay and/or bi is ok and even if your famous, you don't have to be ashamed about who you love and..."

(Interrupting) "I never thought about it like that. I agree with everything you just said, little brother, but I just realised that I should be taking the advice that it is giving. I can't be ashamed to let people know about my feelings for the mutt's sister. Listen, I need your help Mokuba."

Seto explained that he wanted Mokuba to talk to Serenity. They were about the same age and were also good friends. Seto wanted his sibling to find out if Serenity liked anyone, and if so, who. If she didn't like him, then he wouldn't pursue it, but would just watch from aside. Mokuba agreed but on one condition...

"Don't yell when you see my hair cut."


	10. Epilogue

Seto POV

It had been a week since the brothers had gone to the convention. Since then, Seto had asked Serenity out (and been accepted), made 2 more costumes (Eiri Yuki from Gravitation and Tsume from Wolf's rain), discovered that Yugi would have kept it a secret (but only because he would never tell anyone that he had gone to the convention) and told the world that he would be leaving Kaiba Corp (and handing leadership over to his little brother). Who would have thought that Mokuba loving Gravitation would cause all that to happen. When it came down to it, it would have been better if they had been able to talk about their secrets before being caught out. Well, they know for next time.

Mokuba POV

It had been a week since the Kaiba's had caught each other out at the anime convention. Since that day, Mokuba had made one more cosplay (Momiji from Fruits basket and started a second (Ryuichi from Gravitation), Got his hair cut neatly (since he had only done a ruff job), discovered that Serenity had been in love with Seto since their ride on the blimp (and told Seto straight away), Taken over Kaiba Corp (but only because his brother asked him to) and been kidnapped (but it was really just Yugi making sure Mokuba didn't tell anyone about being seen at the con). All this because of his love for cosplaying and Gravitation. Maybe next time, he and his Nii-sama will be able to talk about their secrets. Well he knows for next time, and so does his brother.

The end


End file.
